Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 96? ${3,5,7,10,11}$
By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $96$ by each of our answer choices. $96 \div 3 = 32$ $96 \div 5 = 19\text{ R }1$ $96 \div 7 = 13\text{ R }5$ $96 \div 10 = 9\text{ R }6$ $96 \div 11 = 8\text{ R }8$ The only answer choice that divides into $96$ with no remainder is $3$ $ 32$ $3$ $96$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $3$ are contained within the prime factors of $96$ $96 = 2\times2\times2\times2\times2\times3 3 = 3$ Therefore the only factor of $96$ out of our choices is $3$. We can say that $96$ is divisible by $3$.